Benjamin Montgomery
|derived =Hit Points: 105→200→250 (Broken Steel only) |tag skills = |level =1→20→30 (Broken Steel only) |baseid = |refid = |dialogue =DLC02SgtMontgomery.txt |footer = }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= |content6= |content7= |content8= |content9= }} Gunnery Sergeant Benjamin "Benji" Montgomery is a United States Marine serving with a U.S. Army Airborne unit fighting the invading Red Chinese during Operation: Anchorage. He is one of the soldiers encountered in the Anchorage Reclamation simulation in 2277. Background Sergeant Benjamin Montgomery has been a field soldier fighting on the Anchorage front line for several tours, and he is part of the backbone of General Chase's army. He is assigned as your active party member and soon becomes a confidante, fighting alongside you during many crucial stages in the Battle of Anchorage. Montgomery is an exceptionally adept soldier and is loyal and dexterous. He uses more informal nicknames only after becoming friendly.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * The Guns of Anchorage: Benjamin will help the Lone Wanderer as he/she wakes up when first entering the simulation. Benjamin will then hand the Lone Wanderer their equipment and begins climbing the cliffs, leaving the Lone Wanderer to take the long way to the Cave Outpost. At arrival, both Benjamin and the player character will proceed with destroying the artillery guns. * Paving the Way: Montgomery is a recruitable strike team leader and assists with the securing of the listening post, along with helping in the destruction of the fuel tanks and the Chimera Armor Depot. * Operation: Anchorage!: Benjamin alone accompanies the Lone Wanderer through the pulse field, and into the Chinese Compound. Effects of player's actions * If the player character kills the Quartermaster while Benjamin can see them, he will become hostile towards the player character. However, he is the only one who does so. A chaotic fight between Benjamin and all other American soldiers and grease-monkeys will then ensue. Other interactions * Montgomery commands the player character's strike team and reinforcements can be ordered through Benjamin whenever the squad stops. * Upon killing General Jingwei, Benjamin doesn't freeze like the rest of the soldiers, and the Lone Wanderer can have one last conversation with him before they are finally dismissed by General Chase. Benjamin will approach the Lone Wanderer, salute, and express his hope that the two can enjoy a drink or two together sometime later in the future. Inventory Notes * Montgomery's rank and dialogue indicate that he is a Marine, as the rank of Gunnery Sergeant does not exist in the Army. Gunnery Sergeant, or "Gunny," is the Marine equivalent of an Army Sergeant First-Class. * At the beginning of the simulation, Benjamin carries a wasteland-version of the silenced 10mm pistol, while the player carries a pre-war variant. * Benjamin has an extremely high hit point count, so much so that on hard difficulty or lower, he is virtually indestructible, being able to deal with every hostile encounter single handedly if the player wishes. Notable quotes | | | | | | | | }} Appearances Benjamin Montgomery appears only in the Fallout 3 add-on Operation: Anchorage. Bugs * During the take over of the radio offices when you eliminate everyone, he will approach you and no dialogue will play. Subtitles will show but you will be stuck in place. * Benjamin will run back to previous cover spots instead of the nearest when confronted with hostiles, the only ways to get him back are to kill the hostiles single-handed, run directly into battle or go back to him and gain his attention. * Benjamin will not register hostiles until they are at very close range, even then only when they attack him. References Category:Fallout 3 companions Category:Operation: Anchorage characters Category:Operation: Anchorage human characters Category:U.S. Army field headquarters characters Category:United States Marine Corps characters Category:United States Army characters de:Benjamin Montgomery es:Benjamin Montgomery fi:Benjamin Montgomery pl:Benjamin Montgomery ru:Сержант Бенджамин Монтгомери uk:Сержант Бенджамін Монтгомері